


Ghostbangers

by Slagar



Series: Prompt fills. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Sex, Hair-pulling, Magic Cock, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagar/pseuds/Slagar
Summary: Fundy gets it on with a Dreamon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, dreamon/fundy
Series: Prompt fills. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076600
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	Ghostbangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWrites/gifts).



> This was a prompt for @AouaTheSkeleton  
> [Dreamon/Fundy, hair pulling, overstimulation, daddy kink]

Things had been quiet, too quiet.

In the spiritual sense, of course, and that was ignoring his poor excuse of a now-dead father. Tubbo was teetering on the edge of whether their exorcism actually worked and the exaggerated performance by the dreamon was simply a result of the completion of the ritual. Getting sent back to the fiery pits of hell must not be an amazing feeling or experience, after all. Or whether it quite literally was their deduction, that it's demonic presence still lingered on their land.

Fundy wasn't as experienced as Tubbo, but he felt confident enough to say that he believed the foul dreamon to still be out there. Stalking their very movements, figuring out their routines, and planning it's next strike. He believed with how weakened the dreamon was, that he could exorcise it for good. He was plenty paranoid even so, with conflict happening between friends and foes, he was given no break knowing that he could be its next victim. So, while Tubbo was taking care of matters between his newly appointed nation, Fundy took it upon himself to don his dreamon gear and go on patrol solo. What could possibly go wrong?

It felt like ages since he'd been to camp, one of their tents was battered and torn, and he nearly fell down the containment pit that contained shit. He was not shit, he _was _the shit, he rubbed his chin and smirked proudly. At one of their chests, his tail swished from side to side as he grabbed a compass that was enchanted by Tubbo himself, it's purpose to detect nearby dreamons. All these shiny goods had his heart racing in excitement along with the thought about fulfilling the deed and bragging about it to Tubbo.__

__._ _

__After some time of walking, he nearly gave up when the needle of the magical compass refused to budge. He grumbled in annoyance and turned to leave but felt his body suddenly lock up. A cold shiver ran down his spine and his fingertips felt tingly. He shivered and panicked, knowing exactly what this feeling meant. His eyes darted towards the compass and noticed a small growing crack on the screen. _Posession.__ _

__Against his own will, he watched as his hands went to work. One going to tease a nipple and one going to palm his flaccid member through the fabric of his uniform. Whining pathetically at the touch. He hoped that no one would venture to this corner of the world. Succumbing to the pleasure, Fundy lost his footing and dug his heels into the earth below. His fly was unzipped and cock sprung free from his boxers. Sucking his teeth and hissing he felt some control fall back into his hands, squirming as he teased the tip of his member. His nipple was pinched and it rolling between his thumb and index finger._ _

__Relaxing, he hesitantly lowered his defenses and allowed the spirit to continue pleasuring himself. It used him like a puppet, doing so as it pleased, along with his own touches he felt a second set of hands admiring his body and fondling him. The hands tried to milk his breasts, kneading his flesh and pinching the sensitive nubs outward and allowing them to snap back. A broken moan ripped out of his throat, he was sprawled out on the grass now, his set of fox eats tilted back out of submission._ _

__Fundy's hips rose and humped out weakly into the air as he began to stroke himself slowly, each pump had him breathing heavily in and out of his nose. _Gods, he was such a slut for the paranormal._ Fuck saving the people, pranking is what he did for a living, everyone deserved to be fucked with some time or another. He just loved it when this happened, he'd let every spirit have their way with him if it meant he could get off just right. Like this, such a guilty pleasure of his. Having every hole plugged up had his cock twitching at just the thought. he keened out._ _

__The urge to cum was crawling upon him, if his raging hard-on didn't speak loud enough, but before he could proceed he felt the possession curse snap away. The fox hybrid whined loudly, looking around for any signs of the dreamon that haunted him with a good time. His fingers began to slip from his raging cock towards his entrance, wanting so dearly to be stuffed to the brim. Ghost cock or not, he would get himself off tonight._ _

__A form suddenly appeared into sight, shocking and distracting him from his current actions. He felt his heart drop, here he was, belly up and half-naked as the very damned and iconic Dreamon himself went to grab his hands and pin them above his head. Without worry for his life, he tilted his head up and exposed his neck. Fuck it, he was already doomed, might as well go out with a bang. A hard bang with a ghost cock right up his ass preferably._ _

__The masked dreamon admired the view below it, Fundy had deduced it was the one possessing and fondling him earlier. And with that, he craved for more and drooled at the sight of its large bulge tenting its pants. A cold and wet appendage lapped at his neck, nipping at the thin skin there and littered blooming bruises down to his collarbone. It let go of his hands and grabbed a fist full of his hair, the roots stinging just right. The other forcing itself deep and down into his throat. It violated him, pushing down on the root of his tongue and stroking along the bumpy surface of his teeth. Gagging, spit slipped past the intrusion and ran along his chin._ _

__He felt a pair of extra hands, he assumed to be conjured using spiritual magic, returning to their previous task of keeping his tart nipples busy. His chest rose off of the ground and he moaned through the hand fucking into his mouth. He watched as a line of spit trailed, connecting the dreamon's hand to his bottom lip, only to snap once it went to grip his lonely cock. He hissed, bucking up into the grasp which earned a hard slap from his tormentor. A sharp tooth poked out from Fundy's grin, his tail swishing as he defiantly rolled his hips once more. His cock was left free to the open air and he was man-handled upwards, his scalp screaming at the motion._ _

__"Oh yeah?" Fundy purred, "What are you going to do about it, _daddy?_ Punish me?" He couldn't gauge the expression of the being but he could tell by posture that the pet name riled him up. "Being dead make you miss being a little whore yourself? Can't dick down enough people to satiate your horny needs?"_ _

__His mouth was then violated with a ghostly form of a cock, he moaned through the object and welcomed it by sucking in his cheeks. Thick veins were rolled on over by his tongue as he bobbed his head in time with it's thrusting, treating the object as if it was a sweet popsicle on a hot day. The dreamon yanked his head forward by his blonde locks, choking him as the tip prodded down into his throat. This happened several times, tears beading at his eyes and he wasn't sure he was going to be alive to feel his prostate ravaged by a ghost before running out of air._ _

__It gave him some form of mercy as he was rolled onto his belly, he felt hands on his hips, spreading his supple ass. He wasn't sure which was which at this point, there was so much going on. The damned spirit made it so he would have much difficulty cumming with a makeshift cock-ring conjured out of magic. Even so, hands went to roll his balls and pump slowly up his shaft. His nipples were still being toyed with as if he was cattle ready to be milked._ _

__Fundy felt something rather large prodding at his entrance and attempted to scramble out of fear from not being prepped. He was sure the dreamon had a shit-eating grin plastered across it's face, if it even had one. It was plunged deep into his cavern and he was immediately ruthlessly used as a cock-sleeve, skin on skin slapping on each other. He felt himself going wild, mouth full, body touched and ass raided. The fox hybrid was on cloud nine at this point, his mind going numb and leaving the spirit to fuck into him as his body bounced off of its large cock to be bred by a ghost._ _

__Another cock was brought into the mix and forced its entry into his hole, fucking in once the dreamon slid out. His prostate was given no mercy as it was drilled at. Pleasure flooding him from head to toe, nerves sparking up his spinal cord. Everything felt unreal, he was overstimulated to the max, to the point he was sure he would have came at least ten times by now. He felt heavy balls slap against his taint ass and a hand went to grab roughly at his tail as it plowed deep into his wanting hole._ _

__The makeshift cock-ring was released only when the spirit blasted him full of warm cum, the one in his mouth running it's milky treat onto his tongue and down his lips. Fundy swallowed and choked out a wet moan as the spirit jerked him off, feeling no remorse as he let loose his own spurts of white onto the earth below him. He fell heavily onto the ground and panted, riding the wave of ecstasy. Once he caught his breath, he looked around for the dreamon but caught no glimpse of the spirit. However, the compass had been placed into his hand and a smile etched into the glass of it's screen. It was decided he'd go on hunts without Tubbo more often as he went to gather himself together before someone saw him a disheveled mess with cum dribbling out of his ass and past his lips._ _


End file.
